


Bed

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [24]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick and you roll around in bed together.





	Bed

You smiled softly just laying in your bed at home. Rick had portaled his way into your bedroom for some sexual Intercourse. Of course after everything was said and done you had expected the man to leave.

Yet he staid.

You glanced over at the older, much older, man. You wondered why you were even in this type of relationship with him in the first place.

Everyone that had ever met Rick prior had warned you about him. Saying just how toxic he was and that you should get out before it was too late and something happened to you.

But yet, you didn't listen to them.

When Rick and Morty both saved you after the collapse of C-137 and you all packed up and moved to this new demension, you knew that there was something deep inside Rick.

You didn't know what, but you knew that he cared, even if he didn't always show it.

Sighing lightly you rolled onto your stomach and relaxed. Rick was laying on his back with his eyes closed, and opened them once he heard you and felt the bed shift.

He glanced at you and your messy bed head from the amazing sex the two of you just had. He found himself rolling onto his side, looking at the curve and dip in your back.

His fingers twitched, itching to feel your skin.

But he kept his hand from touching you and instead moved up onto his elbow to lean down and over you to kiss your exposed neck softly.

Your eyes snapped open feeling his chapped lips touching your soft skin and you produced a calming moan, telling him you enjoyed what he was doing.

Feeling the bed shift, you felt his body move over yours, his chest touching your back, as he hovered over you. His hands resting on either side of your body as he begun sucking on the back of your neck.

You gasped, wondering where this sudden gentleness had come from since this was Rick.

But you weren't going to question it. Instead you allowed him to grind into you from behind, trapping you to the bed as your breathing picked up quickly and you knew that he was going to ask for a round two.

But with all the soft and comfortable touches that Rick gave you in an uncharacteristic manner, you'd oblige him a second, third, even fourth round.

Even if it meant staying in bed all day.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in previous chapters, these are randomized chapters. Nothing is in order and you can place it where you like to in the story, unless it's been stated otherwise.


End file.
